fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Papers
Paper Paper is a basic element costing 400 diamonds. Paper may be light-weight and weak in defense, it's still outstanding when it comes to agility and speed. Being the one as fast as Time, they both make up good combos. Paper can react to fire-related spells and Water, because Fire-related projectiles and Water's projectiles make it weaker (like a real life reaction of paper towards the aforementioned elements). It can also dissolve in Acid upon contact. Statistics Damage : Moderate Defense : Low Speed : Very Fast Spells Paper Cuts User delivers multiple papers that move in a swirl motion capable of slicing through 3 opponents and cause bleeding. --> The user will put their hands together and then create 5 sheets of paper that move in a swirl motion, unlike Ace Up the Sleeve which moves in a zigzag motion. These sheets of papers will slice nearby players and then deal 45 ~ 90 damage, accommodated with a 4 second bleeding damage. These papers can slice for up to 3 opponents at once and then lose its sharpness, making them fall over solid ground and dissolve. This multi projectile spell has a 4 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana '' * '''Note : '''These papers have gravity but unlike Acid Rain, they can still move in a straight direction if they are shot at a direct point (in this case, they fall off when shot upwards or downwards). * '''Note 2 : '''Do not aim them downwards because they don't last there and will dissolve instead. * '''Tip : '''If you don't want to take high damage, use spells related to Fire or Water (except for Ice). It can dissolve these small sheets of high-damaging paper. Or dodge it. '''Origami Flight' User transforms into an origami then gets blown away by the wind, landing them to their destination. --> The user will magically turn into a paper figure (more commonly known as an Origami), leaving temporary sparkles around them which doesn't really do anything. Then they "fly" onto a certain destination they desired, then they will turn back normal after landing. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 350 shards * Note : '''Any fire-based and Water projectiles can pierce through the Origami without exploding. The caster also takes damage but 1.5% less than the full amount of damage it can accommodate. * '''Tip : '''Since you are still able of using spells, use any spell that deflects such as Incinerating Burst or Holobeam (Holobeam can make any projectile explode once they come in contact directly to it). '''Paper Ball User cramples a large piece of paper then throws it at the direction of the cursor creating a small explosion that do low damage to everyone within and cause temporary stun. --> A large sheet of paper appears above the caster, and then the user uses telekinesis to crample it, then it is thrown in the direction of the cursor. Once it explodes, it deals 150 ~ 300 damage to everyone within it, and then stunned for 2 seconds. Its explosion is the paper only turning into an upside down "bowl" with crample marks on it. This projectile spell can be charged for up to 5 seconds, only for accuracy purposes. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 450 shards Hand-Made Shuriken User creates a large shuriken which is then spun in their direction, slicing everyone nearby and dealing medium damage. --> The user will have a large shuriken spinning around them for 10 seconds. It will deliver 27 ~ 50 damage per slice and stuns opponents that get sliced. The shuriken only has a range of 10 studs, but the caster can move to utilize this crisis. This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown (triggered after shuriken dispapears). *Consumes 375 mana and costs 500 shards * Note : '''It can deal a total of 270 ~ 500 damage if you are hit for the whole 10 seconds. Beware as your opponent can utilize the spell's small range. * '''Tip : '''Use Wind Cannon when dealing with players using this spell. It will blow away the shuriken and cause early cooldown for the enemy's spell. Wind Gust also does the job. '''Sandpaper User covers a whole area with a rough paper which crushes players and then rubs them towards the surface, causing abrasion and high damage. --> The user dashes high to the skies, barely to be seen. Then they land on a destination they clicked a while ago in the form of a large hand holding sandpaper with his palm. Then will smash everyone who seemed too late to escape. Smashing does 190 ~ 260 damage. Then the caster starts to rub the surface and do 19 ~ 28 damage to all players smashed for 8 seconds, dealing a total of 342 ~ 484 damage. After a second, the hand will do the aftermath smash which will deal 58 ~ 116 damage. This ultimate lasts for 1 minute and 30 seconds. *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 650 shards''